malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadhouse Gates/Chapter 15
The Ragstopper Kalam Mekhar and a sailor speak in the hold of the Ragstopper, discussing the political situation and their impending journey. Following the conversation, Kalam heads to the main deck where he meets Salk Elan. Kalam distrusts him, but after a tense conversation, they decide to intervene together upon noticing the Aren treasurer berating the captain. Before violence can break out, the captain ends the argument and calls Kalam and Salk to his cabin. He informs them that Admiral Nok has been arrested by High Fist Pormqual and tells them to avoid conflict with the treasurer. After a short discussion with Salk, Kalam returns to his cabin. Aren Harbour Using Kalam's horse to aid her in disguising herself as a worker, Minala sneaks aboard the ship transporting Pormqual's horses from Aren. She intends to follow the Ragstopper. East of Ubaryd Duiker listens to an argument between Captain Sulmar, Bult, and Coltaine over whether the 7th Army ought to retake and defend Ubaryd. Citing tactical disadvantages and Nok's absence, Coltaine refuses to retake the city. With the discussion ended, Captain Lull asks Duiker to follow him towards the back of the columns. They speak while riding through the army and wounded until they reach a small group of ex-servants purchased from the nobles. Despite sadness at doing so, Lull formally inducts them into the Seventh and uniforms are distributed. Duiker later comes upon Corporal List attempting to walk in a clearing, having injured his foot at the Battle of Gelor Ridge. List tells him he has received visions of the land ahead, and that it is the site of an ancient crime. After describing the one who gave him the vision, Duiker identifies it as a Jaghut and asks List to describe the vision in greater detail. Raraku Felisin Paran, now Sha'ik Reborn, sits near the site of Sha'ik's death in Raraku. Absorbed in her regrets and the deaths of those who escorted her, she is brought out of the trance-like state by the realization that Tavore Paran will be dispatched to put down the rebellion. She decides to travel to the encampments of the Army of the Apocalypse. Felisin walks along an ancient road with Heboric, Toblakai, and Leoman. They discuss the land's past and the relationships between them, tension growing between Heboric and Toblakai. Traveling ahead Toblakai is startled, the rest arrive to find seven partially eaten bodies at a camp. While Leoman takes care of the bodies, Toblakai leaves to kill the Soletaken responsible. Fiddler, Crokus, Mappo and Icarium walk in the desert near a city at the edge of an ancient sea. Icarium disappears while they are investigating the ruins, and Mappo rushes to find him standing between seven destroyed ancient thrones. Icarium is confused and unsettled to find that, though the area has been thoroughly destroyed, a time recording machine of his creation remains untouched. It says that nearly 100,000 years have passed since Icarium was last there. Fiddler steps forth and blames the carnage on an Ascendant, to Mappo's relief Icarium accepts the explanation. They prepare to move on. Leaving the island, the group is startled when Crokus grabs Iskaral Pust, who was sneaking along behind them. With Pust in tow, they follow Apsalar and her father's trail until they find the two standing in front of a threshold to a Warren fragment. Her father identifies himself as Rellock and reveals that the two were creating a fake Path of Hands to lure D'ivers and Soletaken to Tremorlor. After letting their mounts go, they all prepare to enter the torn piece of warren. de:Im Bann der Wüste/Kapitel 5 15